Falling in Love With a Hunter
by LovingHeart22
Summary: Two girls who are best friends meet the Winchesters and fall for them ( Suck at summaries. Please Read!) Dean W./OC Sam W./OC


**Supernatural FanFic- Dean/OC Sam/OC **

**Hi My name is Elena Claire Winchester and… ****HELLO PEOPLE!**** I am sorry that is my sister and best friend Samantha Jane Winchester just to let you know she may interrupt me a lot. ****Just call me Sam. ****Well we are here to talk about our life. ****And if you can't deal kissing, sexual remarks, gore, classic rock, fighting, and family love then leave now. ****SAM! Stop talking before I punch you in the face! *Sam walks away mad* Okay just to let you know our life is not normal. Lets begin now.**

"**Hey Sam come on hurry up we have to go to school now" I said. "Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch!" Sam yelled back. She comes down the hall dressed and ready for school. We walk out the door and walk to the school. " Hey Sam try and behave today please." I said. " Aww you're no fun." "Sam!" " Fine." Sam replied. " Thank you" I said. "Yeah yeah." Sam said. We walk our separate ways to our classes. "Miss Queen, I take it you are feeling better now." Mr. Salvatore said. " Yes sir. I am." I said. "Good. Please your seat now" he replied. I went and took my seat next to the new kid Chance Edwards. And next thing I know the lockdown alarms sounded and our classroom windows broke. These guys came in through the windows. They look at Mr. Salvatore like they know him. " Ahhh Damon Salvatore it has been a long time since I have seen you." One of them said. He had dirty blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and a british accent. " Klaus, what do you want" Mr. Salvatore asked. " You and your brother's head on a spike. Of course." After that Mr. Salvatore ran at the man named Klaus and they fought for awhile and Klaus ripped Mr. Salvatore head off. When this happened I was hiding behind a desk and I screamed when Klaus ripped his head off. Klaus heard me and then pulled me to my feet by my hair which made me shout in pain, which made him laugh like he enjoyed hearing me in pain. Then two guys storm through the door to the classroom. One was really tall and had almost shoulder length hair brown and chocolate brown eyes. The other was shorter than the other and had short brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They both had machetes and were giving death stares at the men in the room. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way you SOB's will be dead." The short one said. Klaus just laughed and then brought his mouth to my neck and kissed it. Then I felt a sharp pain which made me yelped in pain when it felt like my blood was being pulled from my veins. Klaus pulled away with my blood on his face. The two guys charge after the men and the short one uses his machete to chop off Klaus's head and the tall one starts killing the others and the short stays with me to bandage my neck. When the others are killed they pile the bodies up and pour gasoline on the pile and set the pile on fire.**

"**WHATTHEHELLWERETHOSEMEN?WHOAREYOUGUYS?WHEREISMYBES TFRIEND?ARETHE STUDENTSOKAY?ISSAMDEAD?AMIDREAMING? ." I said hysterically. "Wow wow calm down it is okay now. My name is Dean Winchester and this my brother Sam." The short one said. " Okay you're right. I'm sorry about that I tend to freak out in stressful situations." " It's okay sweetheart." Dean said looking suggestively at me. With that I punch him in the face. " I like her. Finally some girl hits you for your bad pickup lines." Sam says then laughs. " Shut Up Sammy!" Dean says. " Can you guys help me find my best friend?" I ask. " Yeah we will help you." Sam says. "Thank you." I said. We walk out of the classroom and walk to Samantha's classroom. We start looking in every area a person can hide in. I look under a desk and see Sam unconscious. " Ohh God! Guys I found her but she is unconscious!" I yelled at them. Sam comes over and picks her up bridal style and carries her out of the classroom. I stand up and start to walk out of the room but Dean grasp my arm. "What do you want Dean?" I say angry. " I just want to say I am sorry for my actions back there." He says. " Apology accepted now let go of my arm." I say still angry. He lets go of my arm and I storm out of the room after Sam and Sam**_**." Ahh man if we stay with them any longer things should get interesting with their names both being Sam." **_**I think. **

**Sam and Dean take us to a 1967 Impala. " So who's 67 Impala?" I ask. " Mine." Dean replies. "**_**Of course it is" **_** I think. We get in the car when Dean ask me where we live. I give him directions to the Queen mansion. When we get there they stare at me then at the mansion then back at me in disbelief. "What?" I ask. " You guys live here?" Dean asks in disbelief. " Yes, why do you guys seem so surprise that me and Sam live here?" I ask. Dean replies " You just seem like the rich kind that's all." We get out of the car and walk to the front door and walk through. " Hey Uncle Diggle!" I say and hug him. " Hey sweetie what happened to you and Sam?" he asks. "Well vampires attacked the school killed Mr. and Mr. Salvatore and the one who killed Damon Salvatore tried killing me when these two came in and they killed all of the vampires and the short one hit on me I punched him then we found Sammy and left." I say simply. "Okay then. Well I am leaving I will see you tomorrow." He said. " Kay love you! Bye!" I say. He waves back at me and leaves. I lead them to Sam's room and I go off to find my parents. I go to my parent's room and knock on the door. When I hear a come in I turn the knob and walk in. My dad is dressed in his usual suit and my mom in her usual button- down shirt and pencil skirt. They see the bandage on my neck and ask what happened. I explain what happened then my dad storms out of the room to Sam's. Mom and I follow after fast enough to see my dad punch Dean in face resulting in him being unconscious. **

**When Dean wakes up he finds me, my dad, my mom, Sam, and Sam all staring at him. " Can we talk somewhere private please?" My dad asks to Sam and Dean. They mutter a reply and follow mom and dad. When they are out of hearing Sam says " The tall one is mine. You can have the short one" **


End file.
